Lirica
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Oneshot baseado no mito de Orpheu e Eurídice e embalado pelo poema Lírica de Luiz Vaz de Camões. O trágico amor do Cavaleiro de Prata Orpheu de Harpa por Eurídice, e o que ele foi capaz de fazer para ter seu amor de volta.


LÍRICA 

Fic inspirado no poema LÍRICA, de Camões.

------------------------------------

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver,_

_É ferida que dói, e não se sente,_

_É um contentamento descontente,_

_É dor que desatina sem doer._

------------------------------------

O jovem Orpheu estava muito feliz!

Afinal, havia conseguido a tão sonhada armadura de Prata de Harpa depois de muitos anos de duro treinamento e sacrifícios. Era recompensador poder usar tal armadura e ser olhado com admiração e respeito pelos demais moradores do Santuário.

Mas não estava muito interessado nesses mesmos olhares ou gracejos. Dirigiu-se ao cemitério próximo ao Santuário, iria levar flores e sua música à uma pessoa especial. No caminho, ora abaixava para pegar flores silvestres, as preferidas de sua falecida mãe, ora parava para admirar a paisagem em que eles muitas vezes apreciaram juntos, quando menino. A brisa balançava os seus cabelos loiros, trazendo até ele o perfume da grama e da terra. Fechou seus olhos imensamente azuis e suspirou, para em seguida retomar o caminho.

Parou diante de um túmulo simples, meio coberto de mato, com o nome Calíope entalhado na lápide. Abaixou-se para retirar as ervas daninhas. Depois do serviço feito, colocou as flores silvestres e sentou-se perto.

"Consegui, mãe. Tornei-me um Cavaleiro de Prata. Como meu pai foi um dia."-olhou para o horizonte, depois pegou sua harpa.-"Eu fiz essa melodia para você, mãe. Feliz aniversário."

Com habilidade começou a tocar uma melodia triste, era tão linda que os pássaros pararam de cantar, e parecia que até o vento cessara para ouvir a musica. Depois de um tempo, cessou de tocar.

"Uma linda música, mas muito triste!"-uma voz feminina e doce atraiu sua atenção.

Ficou em pé, olhando ao redor para saber de onde ela vinha. Notou uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados, de costas para ele.

"Você falou comigo?"-Orpheu perguntou se aproximando dela.

A jovem virou-se para ele, e o brindou com o mais belo sorriso que Orpheu já tinha visto em sua vida. Ficou mudo diante da beleza que ela possuía.

"Não."Falava com meu pai."

"Seu pai?"-Orpheu olhou ao redor, não vendo mais ninguém.

"Ele está aqui."-A garota apontou para uma lápide, com o nome Orestes.-"Ele era soldado no Santuário. Ficou doente e morreu ano passado. Mas isso não me impede de vir aqui e conversar sobre as novidades."

Orpheu a olhou como se a garota estivesse fora do seu juízo normal.

"Você está bem?"

"Ora, não vai me dizer que você também não conversa com seus entes queridos?"-ela o olhou divertida.-"Poderia nos deixar? Preciso colocar em dia minha conversa com meu pai."

Orpheu concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se afastou, mas parou ao ouvi-la conversado novamente.

"Sabe quem era ele, papai? Orpheu de Harpa! Eu o vi ganhando sua armadura hoje de manhã. Ele é bonito, mas acho que tem um olhar muito triste!"

"Com licença."-Orpheu voltou a se dirigir a ela.-"Tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Sim."-ela olhou para o horizonte.-"Está anoitecendo. Melhor voltar para a minha casa. Papai não está muito falante hoje."

"Você sabe meu nome...mas quem é você?"-perguntou, querendo saber mais sobre aquela jovem tão intrigante.

"Eurídice."-respondeu com um sorriso, depois com um aceno se despediu.-"Até outro dia, Orpheu de Harpa."

"Eurídice..."-Orpheu pronunciou o nome como se ele fosse uma bela melodia.

Depois arregalou os olhos e bateu a própria mão na testa. Queria reencontra-la, mas além do nome, não sabia mais nada.

------------------------------------

Nos dias seguintes, Orpheu passou o tempo todo pensando naquela garota misteriosa e em como reencontra-la. Estava perdendo as esperanças, quando se lembrou do local onde se conheceram. Foi correndo até o pequeno cemitério, e como havia previsto, lá estava Eurídice.

"Oi..."-ele a cumprimentou.

Eurídice voltou seu olhar para ele e Orpheu percebeu que ela chorava.

"O que houve?"

"Nada."-ela apressou-se em enxugar as lágrimas.-"Apenas que... me dei conta da saudade de meu pai...e do quanto estou sozinha."

Notando a tristeza dela, Orpheu sentou-se em uma enorme pedra, pegou sua inseparável harpa e começou a tocar. Não queria vê-la com o semblante triste, queria poder rever o belo sorriso que ela havia lhe oferecido, quando se viram pela primeira vez.

Com isso em seu coração e mente, compôs uma melodia, capaz de trazer alegria a qualquer coração entristecido.

Ao final dela, abriu os olhos, e Eurídice sorria docemente para ele, apesar das lágrimas que insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Orpheu estendeu a mão, limpando com o polegar uma de suas faces. Ela segurou sua mão, e inclinou seu corpo, para encostar seus lábios nos dele, em um beijo singelo. Depois levantou-se e saiu.

"Apareça na vila vez ou outra, Orpheu."

Orpheu tocou os lábios e sorriu.

Houve outro encontro...e houveram muitos outros depois desse...E Orpheu e Euridica nunca mais se separavam.

------------------------------------

_É um não querer mais que bem querer,_

_É um solitário andar entre a gente,_

_É nunca contentar-se de contente,_

_É um cuidar que ganha em se perder._

------------------------------------

Um ano se passou...Um ano em que o jovem cavaleiro de prata vivia em plena felicidade ao lado de Eurídice. O amor que estavam compartilhando era algo que contagiavam a todos em volta. Há poucas semanas haviam se casado, e esta união foi recebida com alegria pelos amigos e todo o Santuário.

Era comum ver o Cavaleiro Orpheu, após o final de um dia de treino e obrigações para o Santuário, tocar a sua harpa para a sua esposa. Era o momento mais esperado do dia, pois ao final de cada melodia, se amavam com a certeza de que nada e ninguém os separariam.

Eram almas gêmeas...destinadas a ficarem juntas...

Mas o destino pode ser cruel...e o era.

Estava Eurídice a caminhar, como sempre fazia todas as manhãs, para depositar flores nos túmulos de seu pai e da mãe de seu esposo. Já não "conversava" com os mortos como antes, pois não se sentia mais solitária. Não estava mais só. Tinha Orpheu ao seu lado, o seu amor...e nada mais importava.

Importava sim...queria dar-lhe logo um filho. Mas por mis que tentasse, isso desde antes de casarem, não conseguia engravidar. Por isso estava com pressa naquela manhã. Depois de visitar o velho cemitério do Santuário, iria falar com as anciãs da vila, para que elas orassem a deusa Hera e lhe ajudassem a ter um filho logo.

Avistou ao longe velhos conhecidos de seu marido. Eram Spartan de Bússola e Argol de Perseu. Eles ao vê-la acenaram, e esta retribuiu. Distraída como estava, não reparou na presença de mais um ser por perto...mortal e venenoso...

Em seguida, o que sentiu foi uma dor aguda, que parecia queimar, começando do calcanhar e subia por sua perna. Avistou a vil serpente que a sentenciou, e antes de mergulhar na escuridão, a imagem borrada dos cavaleiros de prata vindo em seu socorro, foi a ultima coisa que viu...Depois, apenas o rosto de Orpheu, antes de fechar os olhos...para sempre.

------------------------------------

Orpheu acabava de começar a treinar um jovem aprendiz que foi deixado aos seus cuidados pelo Mestre, próximos a eles, viu outros cavaleiros também ocupados em treinar seus respectivos discípulos, e entre eles a figura de uma amazona de cabelos cor de fogo se destacava.

Além de ser a única mulher no local, Marin há anos treinava um menino japonês, de personalidade teimosa, que vez ou outra lhe dava trabalho. Em silêncio ele reprovava as atitudes dos demais cavaleiros em descrimina-la por ser estrangeira e mulher...em silêncio admirava a maneira que ela, com pulso firme e nobreza, não se deixava abalar por comentários maldosos.

"É uma companheira de lutas admirável!"-Falou um jovem que se aproximava de Orpheu.

"Dizem que sim. Já lutaram lado a lado, Aioria?"-perguntou ao rapaz conhecido como o Cavaleiro de Leão.

"Sim. Anos atrás."-disse-lhe.-"E como está a vida de casado?"

Sorriu antes de responder:

"Perfeita! Rogo aos deuses que essa felicidade dure por anos sem fim."

Aioria gargalhou, e depois apertou o ombro do Cavaleiro de Prata amigavelmente.

"Eu também. Nesse lugar, todos precisam se agarrar àquilo que nos é mais sagrado e amado."-e se afastou um pouco para ajudar a Amazona de Águia em mais um acesso de rebeldia do aluno.

Notou que Aioria era diferente dos demais cavaleiros do Santuário por sua postura humilde e bondosa. Não tratava ninguém como superior, e não desprezava aqueles que eram discriminados ali. Talvez por causa do seu passado, por carregar o estigma de um irmão que traiu Atena, ele agia assim. Ou talvez, era de sua natureza mesmo.

"ORPHEU!"-escutou Spartan chamando.

Orpheu levantou-se em um pulo, ao notar o tom angustiado na voz do companheiro.

"O que houve, Spartan?"

"É Eurídice..."-

Ele mal terminara de dizer o nome de sua amada, e Orpheu correu o mais rápido que podia em direção a sua casa, nos arredores do Santuário. Spartan o seguiu, muitos pararam o que faziam ao notar a maneira que o Cavaleiro abandonou a arena de treinamentos.

Ao chegar, com o rosto corado pela corrida, respiração ofegante, viu os olhares carregados de seus vizinhos e amigos. O pranto das mulheres, amigas de sua esposa. Até mesmo Argol, que sempre mantinha uma atitude arrogante e inexpressiva, estava com uma nuvem de tristeza em seu olhar.

"O que houve com Eurídice?"-perguntou já em desespero.

"Uma serpente."-disse-lhe Spartan, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

Ela se foi."-respondeu o cavaleiro de Perseu.-"Morreu chamando por você."

Com brusquidão, Orpheu empurrou a todos que estavam em sua casa, chegando ao seu quarto, onde o corpo inerte de Eurídice estava deitado. O rosto sereno, parecia que dormia. Mas não estava...ao seu redor, as anciãs da vila rezavam e pranteavam, pedindo que sua alma chegasse aos Elíseos e ficasse em paz.

"O que fazem?"-perguntou, não querendo acreditar que aquela cena fosse real.-"Ela não está morta! Vêem..ela apenas dorme!"

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da esposa.

"Acorde, meu amor."-chamava sacudindo-a pelos ombros.-"Abra os olhos, sorria para mim! Não está morta..não pode estar!"

Todos penalizaram com a cena, mas ninguém ousou aproximar-se dele. E percebendo o quanto chamá-la era inútil, e que nada mais podia ser feito, Orpheu abraçou o corpo da mulher amada e chorou.

------------------------------------

Nunca houve dia mais triste no Santuário, como aquele em que o corpo de Eurídice fora sepultado. Uma chuva torrencial e incessante tomou conta daquele dia, encharcando a todos que ali estavam. Os céus pareciam chorar, solidários com a dor do Cavaleiro de Harpa.

Este ficou ali, parado diante do túmulo de sua esposa, sepultada ao lado de seu pai., mesmo depois que todos se foram, ele permaneceu ali...parado...olhar carregado de mágoas e tristezas...sem esperança alguma.

Não mais tocava a sua melodia, não mais sorria, havia perdido a vontade de viver.

"Para que viver?"-dizia aos companheiros.-"Se a minha Vida se foi?"

"Não se deve entregar-se, Orpheu."-tentavam em vão ajuda-lo.-"Eurídice nunca ficaria feliz em vê-lo assim, tão triste!"

Mas isso não importava mais.

"Deixe-o."-ordenou um dos cavaleiros de prata que ali estavam.-"Palavras não vão trazer conforto a ele."

"Tudo o que ele quer é se juntar a esposa."-dizia outro.

"Apenas de duas maneiras isso seria possível."-falou outro, com um sorriso amargo.-"Se Orpheu morresse e fosse para junto dela nos Elíseos, mas teria que ser uma morte natural, pois se ele mesmo acabar com sua vida, estará condenado ao Hades, e nunca a encontraria. Ou então..."

"Então o que?"-insistiram.

"Não. Impossível."-respondeu.-"O próprio deus Hades teria que permitir que Eurídice retornasse...e sabemos que isso nunca seria possível!"

Orpheu ouviu tudo o que o companheiro dissera...e tomou uma decisão. Ele traria Eurídice de volta...ou morreria tentando.

------------------------------------

_É querer estar preso por vontade,_

_É servir a quem vence, o vencedor,_

_É ter com que nos mata, lealdade;_

------------------------------------

Primeiro ele avistou as Moiras e as Queres. Sedentas por sangue, percebendo que quem se aproximava não era um morto e sim um homem, cujo corpo pulsava a vida. Sua reluzente armadura cor de prata mostrava que era um dos inimigos de seu soberano. Mas por que ele aparecia ali. A guerra não havia sido anunciada ainda.

As criaturas que se alimentavam do medo e do horror dos que ali chegavam, se aproximavam, mas Orpheu começou a entoar uma bela melodia de sua harpa, acalmando-as, mostrando que estava ali em paz.

E as divindades infernais permitiram sua passagem segura.

O cavaleiro desce ao fundo da terra, até chegar ao sombrio reino de Hades. Se aproxima do lúubre rio da morte, onde o barqueiro Caronte aguardava para atravessar as almas que podiam ali passar.

"Alto lá!"-avisou o espectro.-"Não é um morto...ainda. Não pode passar por aqui!"

Orpheu nada disse e jogou para o espectro uma bolsa contendo moedas de prata. O ambicioso barqueiro as olhou com um sorriso satisfeito.

"É o pagamento para que me leve até o outro lado...haverá mais para trazer a mim e outra pessoa de volta."-falou com seriedade.

Caronte concordou, e transportou o cavaleiro de prata pelo rio.

A soturna viagem leva-o por uma paisagem escura e morta. Sobre o lodo das margens, arvores distorcidas debruçam-se tristemente, como se chorassem. Imersas nas trevas, almas cabisbaixas percorrem, em total desalento, o tempo interminável.

A barca chega a seu destino. O passageiro desembarca, e posta-se entre as sombras. Avista o grande portão com os dizeres: "Abandonem toda a Esperança..."

Ele não faria isso...A Esperança era o que o movia.

Subiu uma longa escadaria, até encontrar dois caminhos: para o Tártaro, suplicio eterno dos maus; para os Campos Elíseos, eterno prêmio para os justos.

Mas dali não pode prosseguir, diante dele apareceram os Juízes: Minos, Eaques e Radamantis. Três figuras taciturnas e graves, trajando suas sapuris, olham o recém-chegado com um misto de curiosidade e espanto.

"O que deseja aqui, Cavaleiro de Atena? Sabe que não é bem vindo?"-perguntou Radamantis.

"Vim em paz."-respondeu.-"Preciso falar com seu soberano."

Os três gargalharam, como se o que Orpheu dissera fosse uma grande piada.

"Você o verá sim."-diz Minos.-"Assim que morrer!"

"Parem!"-uma voz melodiosa e feminina ordenou e foi prontamente obedecida.

Uma bela mulher, de vestes negras, tez pálida, adornado por longos cabelos negros e olhos violetas e frios surgiu.

"Você é Orpheu de Harpa?"-ela indagou.

"Sim."

"As Moiras avisaram sua Majestade que estava a caminho, e disseram que tocou em sua harpa uma melodia tão bela que acalmou a fúria natural de suas almas."-ela disse.-"O Senhor Hades quer ouvir tua canção."

"Mas senhorita Pandora!"-exclama Radamantis.-"Ele serve a inimiga eterna de Vossa Majestade!"

"Radamantis...os desejos do Senhor Hades não devem ser negados e nem questionados."-ela lançou um olhar frio e reprovador para o Juiz que calou-se, depois se virou para Orpheu e sorriu.-"Acompanhe-me."

Ela o guiou pelo reino de Hades, até o castelo do poderoso deus. Este estava em seu trono. O vermelho de suas vestes, destacando-se no fundo das trevas de seus domínios. Seu rosto estava encoberto pela penumbra, mas percebeu que eram traços distintos e indecifráveis. Não demonstrava emoção nenhuma.

"Toque sua harpa."-ele ordenou.

"Tocarei, senhor Hades."-disse se inclinando em respeitoso cumprimento.-"Se me der algo em troca."

"E o que seria?"-indagou o deus.

"Que permita que eu leve de volta ao mundo dos vivos minha esposa Eurídice."

"Que atrevimento!"-exclamou Pandora.-"Nenhum morto que adentra os domínios de Hades retorna!"

"Cale-se, Pandora."-o deus ordenou.-"Não senti medo em sua voz, cavaleiro. Apenas a firme determinação. Faremos o seguinte...se tua música conseguir o feito de tocar em meu frio coração, poderá retornar com sua Eurídice...mas se não conseguir esse feito, será lançado ao Tártaro. O justo castigo a quem desafia os deuses...pois entrar aqui, ainda vivo, é desafiar minha vontade."

"Aceito."-respondeu sem titubear, e começou a tocar sua harpa.

A melodia tomou conta do castelo, as almas que por perto vagavam sem esperanças, sentiram por doces momentos que seus flagelos haviam sido aliviados, até mesmo Pandora não ficou imune a canção que falava de amores perdidos.

Orpheu encerrou sua apresentação e esperou ansioso pela decisão de Hades. Breves momentos de silêncio que pareciam eternos o angustiou. Finalmente o deus se pronunciou.

"Conseguiu o feito de me tocar com sua música, Cavaleiro."

Falou e com um gesto de sua mão, um portão se abriu, e de dentro dele, uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros apareceu.

"Eurídice!"-pela primeira vez em dias, Orpheu sorriu novamente, correndo até sua amada e abraçando-a com toda a força de sua saudade.

"Orpheu. Veio me buscar?"

"Sim. Vamos agora."

O jovem casal se inclinou em despedida ao deus dos mortos e estavam de saída.

"Um momento, Orpheu de Harpa."-pediu o deus.-"Ouça com atenção às minhas palavras. Leve sua esposa, mas em nenhum momento, ouvi bem, em nenhum momento deve olhar para trás até que aviste a luz do sol. Pois se me desobedecer, poderá ser terrivelmente castigado."

Orpheu concordou e com um sorriso radiante, guiou Eurídice para fora.

Pandora, no entanto, tinha outros planos. Chamou um dos Espectro, Sphix de Pharaó, e ordenou que Eurídice jamais saísse do Hades, pois nenhum ser humano ressuscitou antes...e não seria ela a primeira.

Estavam o jovem casal, próximos a saída. Orpheu puxava Eurídice firmemente pela mão, temendo perde-la novamente.

"Estamos longe, Orpheu?"-dizia já exausta de correr.

"Não! Logo avistaremos a saída daqui!"-com as palavras tentava anima-la, então avistou uma luz, que julgou ser o sol.-"Ali! Conseguimos meu amor! É a saída!"

Em sua alegria, Orpheu olha para trás...o sorriso deu lugar ao desespero e a incredulidade. Eurídice não estava mais ali.

"Eurídice! Eurídice!"-chamava inultimente.-"EURÍDICEEEEEEEEE!"

Perto dali, vendo o desespero de Orpheu que procurava a esmo sua esposa, Sphix se retirava. Havia cumprido as ordens de Pandora.

------------------------------------

_Mas como causar pode seu favor_

_Nos corações humanos amizade, _

_Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?_

------------------------------------

Anos se passaram...

Há anos que ele é dado como morto, desaparecido após a morte da esposa. Há quem diga que acabou com a própria vida, se jogando no mar, e por isso não encontraram seu corpo.

Há anos que ele não vislumbrava os céus, o sol...ouvia o cantar dos pássaros. Há anos que não via os amigos e companheiros. Os únicos resquícios de beleza que o lembravam de sua terra natal estava naquele pequeno campo de flores, que havia crescido em um lugar tão árido e estéril.

Como fazia todos os dias, ele recolhia as mais belas entre as que haviam no jardim, para presenteá-la. Com cuidado deposita as flores aos seus pés, e senta em uma pedra próxima, começando a tocar sua harpa, para trazer alento ao seu coração...e ao dela.

"Orpheu?"-ela o chamou.

"Aqui estou."

"Por que ainda está aqui, ao meu lado?"-ela o olha, lágrimas rolam soltas por sua face.

Orpheu se levanta, contemplando o corpo de pedra que havia se tornado a prisão de sua amada. Estava assim por sua culpa, por seu descuido. Se tivesse sido mais prudente, se não desobedecesse Hades, se simplesmente não houvesse desafiado o deus e permitido que ela vivesse eternamente feliz nos Elíseos...ela não estaria sofrendo assim.

"Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado."-ele beija com ternura seus olhos, enxugando suas lágrimas.-"Minha música sempre tocará por você...Porque eu a amo...e esse amor é maior e mais eterno que qualquer provação."

E voltou a sentar ao seu lado, e a tocar sua Harpa, trazendo conforto ao coração angustiado de Eurídice.

Rumores trazidos pela brisa dizem que a Guerra Santa começou, e que Cavaleiros haviam invadido o Hades. Ele não se importava com isso, se visse tais cavaleiros, pensaria no que fazer...agora, o que lhe importava era ficar ali...tocar sua harpa, cantar para seu amor...a sua Lírica.

Fim...

Nota: Ligeiramente inspirado também no mito de Orpheu e Eurídice.

Está aí, Arthemisys, Petit e Lexas...meu fic Orpheu e Eurídice! Espero ter agradado!

O.O Meu primeiro dark fic? Com final infeliz? Será?

Acho que não conta, uma vez que todos sabem que Orpheu e Eurídice encarnam um dos mais belos e trágicos mitos da humanidade. O Orpheu mitológico após perder-se de Eurídice, retornou para casa, onde viveu entregue a eterna infelicidade e saudades de seu único amor. As bacantes o desejavam, mas como ele as recusou, foi morto por elas, e sua cabeça decepada e jogada em um rio. Como punição de um ato tão vil, os deuses enlouqueceram as Bacantes (foi o que eu li...se estiver errada, me corrijam)...Há quem diga que a última palavra de Orpheu, antes de morrer, foi o nome de sua amada, Eurídice.

Calíope, cujo nome significa "formoso rosto" ou "linda voz", era a mais velha e distinta das Musas.ela é a Musa da eloqüência e da poesia épica ou heróica. Na mitologia foi amante de Apolo com quem teve Orpheu. Seus símbolos são o pergaminho, tábua de escrever e estilete. Achei que era um nome mais do que apropriado para a mãe de Orpheu de Harpa.

As Moiras e as Queres eram divindades femininas que traziam tormentos aos que estavam para morrer, principalmente àqueles que haviam feito coisas erradas em vida.

Nos mangás, durante a fase De Hades, ficamos conhecendo essa história, Pandora ordenou que Sphinx de Pharaó detivesse os amantes no submundo. Utilizando sua cítara, Sphinx refletiu a luz, fazendo com que Orpheu pensasse que era o sol. Quando o cavaleiro de Prata descobre a verdade, ele castiga Pharaó, em uma das lutas mais emocionantes dessa fase.


End file.
